


Vibrators and Birthday Cakes

by bktktru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Counter Sex, Kuroo's a dick, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, poor kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bktktru/pseuds/bktktru
Summary: “Kenma…did you give me a remote from a vibrator?”





	Vibrators and Birthday Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kuroo :D  
> sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or that the smut is horrible.  
> (I posted this on the 17th idk why it says I posted this on the 18th)

Kuroo sat in the kitchen of his and Kenma’s house, eating breakfast as quiet as possible at the table because a certain blond was still sound asleep in their bedroom. Kuroo read birthday messages from his friends, co-workers and parents.

About 30 minutes later Kuroo heard their bedroom door open and Kenma walked out only wearing his boxers and Kuroo’s shirt which was too big for him and ended at the blond’s mid thighs. Kenma rubbed his eyes and walked over to where Kuroo was sitting and straddled his lap. “Good morning, kitten,” Kuroo smirked at kenma’s sleepy state and kissed him on his temple.

“Happy birthday,” Kenma mumbled into his shoulder as the raven ran his hands down his back.

“Thank you. You’re up early,”

Kenma leaned back and frowned. “You were too loud,”

“What? I was so quiet!”

“Kuro, all I heard was dishes clanking and stuff falling on the floor,”

“Well, then I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologised and gave Kenma a chaste kiss on the lips. Kuroo picked up a piece of toast and held it to Kenma’s lips. The blond opened his mouth and bit into the toast, humming quietly.

“Thank you,” Kenma said and took another bite. Kuroo chuckled and fed Kenma the rest of the toast.

\----------

After the two of them finished their breakfast Kenma left Kuroo to wash up while the older set up a movie for them to watch. Kuroo felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss on his cheek. “You sure you don’t want to go out anywhere? It’s your birthday,”

Kuroo smiled up at Kenma and replied. “I don’t really care what we do as long as I’m with you,”

Kenma rolled his eyes but still smiled a little. He unwrapped his arms and sat beside Kuroo on the couch, the elder wrapping his arm around Kenma’s shoulder. “I…got you something,” Kenma says quietly and hands a small remote to Kuroo.

“What is this? Kuroo raised his eyebrow in confusion and pressed a button on the remote. There was a low buzzing sound and he saw Kenma bite his lip and his eyes fluttered shut. This could only mean one thing. “Kenma…did you give me a remote from a vibrator?” the blond nodded. Kuroo turned off the vibrator by a press of a button and groaned. “You are going to be the death of me,”

Without saying anything Kenma climbed onto Kuroo’s lap and straddled him like he did during breakfast. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You can do whatever you want to me today,”

Kuroo smirked and turned on the vibrator again, increasing the setting, making Kenma moan into his ear. “Kuro!”

Kuroo chuckled and turned it off again, Kenma leaned back and glared at his boyfriend. “How about we bake a cake?”

“We don’t have any ingredients for a cake,”

“Well, we have a car,” Kuroo said and ran his hands along Kenma’s thighs. “And we could go buy them,”

Kenma sighed. “Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this,”

\---------

When they reached the store, Kuroo and Kenma went their separate ways. Kuroo getting the ingredients for the cake while Kenma was buying snacks and food. To Kenma’s displeasure Kuroo tortured him with increasing the vibrator setting in the car while driving to the store, thank god Kenma was smart enough to wear Kuroo’s hoodie to hide his erection.

Kenma walked along the fruits and vegetables section, he was holding an apple, inspecting it for any dents, and jerked from the sudden pleasure. He looked over and saw Kuroo snickering behind an isle. “I hate you so much,” he said to Kuroo as the other disappeared after setting the vibrator to the lowest setting.

Kenma was really hoping that Kuroo would spare him until he made it out of the isle with several people in it. Kenma put a bag of chips into his basket and felt the vibrator turn on to it’s highest setting, making Kenma let out a muffled moan. A lady next to him gave him a look as he hurried out of the isle to find his evil boyfriend.

“Oh, hey Kitten,” Kuroo smirked down at Kenma and turned off the vibrator.

“Did you get everything? We need to go home. Now,” Kenma’s jaw clenched.

Kuroo sighed. “You are no fun, and yes I got everything,” Kenma took hold of Kuroo’s hands, not caring if people saw them, and tugged him to the cashier.

\----------

“I never knew you could bake, to be honest,” Kenma said as he observed Kuroo cracking the eggs into the bowl.

Kuroo gasped and put a hand on his heart dramatically. “Kenma! We’ve been together for so long and you never knew?”

“No,”

“You are an amazing boyfriend,” Kuroo said sarcastically and turned back to the bowl. 

As Kenma was sifting the flour Kuroo turned the vibrator to it’s highest setting once again. Kenma moaned loudly and dropped the sifter into the bowl. “Fuck,” he cursed as the vibrator massaged his prostate. Kenma felt hands go under his hoodie and lips at his neck. “K-Kuro, please,”

“But kitten, you make such delicious noises. I want to tease you for a little bit longer,” Kuroo said lowly and grinded against Kenma’s ass.

As Kenma was about to grind back against Kuroo, he stepped away, earning a whine from Kenma. “K-Tetsurou,”

Kuroo held back a moan when Kenma whined out his name. He loved when Kenma used his first name, Kuroo set the vibrator to the lowest setting and smirked at Kenma.

When the cake was finally in the oven, Kenma pulled Kuroo down and smashed their lips together. They kissed feverishly, Kuroo hoisted Kenma up by the thighs and set him on the kitchen island that stood in the middle of their kitchen. Kuroo took out the remote from his pocket and notched the setting higher to hear Kenma’s moans only to be swallowed by Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo broke the kiss and leaned down to leave marks on Kenma’s neck. “Kuro,” Kenma sighed and tugged on kuroo’s hair.

“Call my name, kitten,” Kuroo mumbled against Kenma’s neck.

“Ku-“

“No, call my name,” Kuroo interrupted Kenma.

“Tetsurou, please,” Kuroo hummed happily and took off Kenma’s hoodie. Kuroo laid Kenma down and the other gasped from the coldness of the stone underneath his skin. Kuroo kissed down until he reached Kenma’s chest, he took one nipple into his mouth as his hand pinched and tugged on the other.

Kenma arched towards Kuroo and bit his lip, trying not to moan. “You taste so good,” Kuroo said in a low tone and a shiver ran down Kenma’s spine. “This is the best birthday present I could’ve gotten.

Kenma blushed. “Shut up,”

Kuroo chuckled and unbuttoned Kenma’s jeans, sliding them off of his legs and throwing them on the floor of their kitchen. “You look so pretty,” Kuroo said and took off his own shirt. Kenma sat up and ran his hands along Kuroo’s torso as he leaned in to kiss Kuroo on the lips. Kuroo slid Kenma closer and grinded against his boyfriend. “I’ll be right back,” Kuroo whispered and left, leaving Kenma alone in the kitchen. Shortly Kuroo came back with a bottle of lube in his hand and Kenma was laying back down on the island.

Kuroo took out the vibrator out of Kenma only to be replaced by his lubed-up fingers. “Tetsu,” Kenma moaned against his boyfriend’s lips. “More,”

Kuroo obliged and added the third finger, Kenma moaned loudly and arched his back when Kuroo’s fingers touched his prostate. “Right there! Tetsurou please,”

“Kenma I haven’t prepped you that well yet,”

“I don’t care, if you’re not inside of me in the next five seconds I will kill you and I don’t care that it’s your birthday,”

Kuroo smirked and took his fingers out, he lubed up his cock and lined himself with Kenma’s entrance. Instead of entering him slowly like always he snapped his hips forward, burying his cock inside of his boyfriend. Kenma screamed out and pulled Kuroo down to smash their lips together. Kuroo began to thrust inside of Kenma without giving him a chance to get used to his girth. “F-faster,” Kenma whispered.

Kuroo smirked down at Kenma and increased his speed, angling his hips so that his cock could hit Kenma’s prostate. “Oh my god, Tetsu! Don’t stop!” Kenma shouts and Kuroo’s pretty sure that their neighbours can hear Kenma.

Kuroo bite’s Kenma’s neck as he rams into his boyfriend, the slapping of skin echoes through out the kitchen. “The noises you make are so hot Kenma,”

“D-don’t say stuff like that,”

“I’m just telling the truth,” Kuroo leaned in and kissed Kenma once again. He licked Kenma’s bottom lip as permission to enter, Kenma opened his mouth to let Kuroo’s tongue invade his mouth. Kuroo swallowed Kenma’s moans as he thrusted into him. He wrapped his hand around Kenma’s erection and began to stroke his cock at the same speed as his thrusts.

“I-I’m close, Tetsurou,” Kenma warns Kuroo.

“Come for me, kitten. You’ve been such a good boy for me today,”

Kenma arched his back and dug his nails into Kuroo’s shoulders. He knows that he left marks on Kuroo as he scratched his boyfriend’s back. “I’m c-coming! Tetsurou,” Kenma throws his head back and screams as he came on Kuroo’s hand and their stomachs. Kuroo didn’t last long after Kenma orgasmed, his boyfriend clenched around his cock and he groaned loudly as he came inside of Kenma.

“Wow,” Kuroo panted and pulled out of Kenma, the blond whimpered when his hole was now empty.

Kenma relaxed on the island and looked up at Kuroo. “I don’t think I can walk,”

Kuroo grinned and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips before whispering. “I love you,” against his lips.

Kenma smiled up at Kuroo and cupped his face with his small hands. “Happy birthday,”

Kuroo and Kenma kissed in comfortable silence until Kuroo jumped up and screamed. “The cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos :D


End file.
